


Пончики и кофе

by WTF Yasuhiro Nightow Team 2020 (Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team)



Series: 2020 || Внеконкурс [4]
Category: Trigun
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Late Night Conversations, POV First Person, Romance, Romantic Comedy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23145574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team/pseuds/WTF%20Yasuhiro%20Nightow%20Team%202020
Summary: Однажды ночью Вэш приходит домой слишком поздно, и застает там очень злую Мерил. Чтобы скоротать время, они решили сыграть в простую игру. Сначала Вэш был немного напуган, он и не предполагал, к чему это приведет...
Relationships: Meryl Stryfe/Vash the Stampede
Series: 2020 || Внеконкурс [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660930
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Пончики и кофе

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Donuts and Coffee](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15256716) by [Lucky_Meryl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucky_Meryl/pseuds/Lucky_Meryl). 



> переводчик: мнимый командный котик, Кочующий_Ёжик

Было около двух часов, когда я вернулся домой той ночью. И, к моему удивлению, я обнаружил очень раздраженную девушку из страховой компании, сидящую с кофе за столом перед дверью.  
— Привет, страховщица. Чего не спишь так поздно? — нервно почесал я голову.  
— Из-за вас, мистер Стрелок. Мистер 24-часовое наблюдение. Если вы не в постели, я должна убедиться, что вы не нарываетесь на неприятности. Так что я не лягу спать, пока вы не ляжете в кровать.  
Судя по ее виду, она была готова ко сну, а я оказался препятствием, мешающим отдыху. На ее месте я тоже на себя был бы зол.  
— Ах... прости. Забыл, – соврал я. Но не хотелось испытать её гнев на себе сегодня вечером. Это было бы не очень-то здорово. Сегодня и так случилось слишком много потасовок, в которых приходилось уворачиваться от пули, так что теперь хотелось лишь выпить.  
— Ну, я уже тут, можно ложиться в постель, — как звучит, подумал я. В постель с Мерил.  
— А знаешь — нет.  
Вот это меня удивило. У нее же работа или что там у нее всегда с утра? Ей же надо перед этим выспаться?  
— Почему? — спрашивать такое у злой и не рассуждающей здраво Мерил рискованно, но… мне и вправду надо было узнать.  
— А потому, — она ухмыльнулась, — что если я смогла не уснуть до сих пор, то смогу уже остаток ночи не спать. И ты спать не пойдешь — ненавижу сидеть одна по ночам.  
Так вот та расплата, которую она хотела. Ну что ж, она ее получит. Кто мог дольше не спать?  
— Хорошо. И чем ты хочешь заняться?  
Она пожала плечами и вернулась на место с новой чашкой кофе. Я пошарил на полке и достал коробку любимых пончиков. Попытался есть их медленно, смакуя. Ночь точно обещала быть длинной.  
Минут через десять после начала нашей маленькой игры мы оба заскучали. Она постукивала ногтями по столу из фальш-дерева, а я качал ногой со скоростью света. Наконец она произнесла:  
— А какой у тебя любимый цвет?  
Пожалуй, то был самый неожиданный вопрос, который я когда-либо слышал из ее уст.  
— Эм, хм, ха-ха, наверное, красный. Не заметно? — засмеялся я.  
— Ну… да.  
На мой смех она изогнула бровь:  
— Что смешного?  
— Просто это было очень внезапно, — успокоился я. — А у тебя какой любимый?  
— Хм-м-м, зеленый, пожалуй, — ответ она сначала обдумала, и это что-то значило.  
— Почему зеленый?  
Она рассмеялась:  
— А нужна причина?  
— Нет... — почти простонал я.  
Она улыбнулась:  
— Потому что… я люблю цветы, но без любимчиков. Но у всех них есть зеленый. Эта живая зелень у цветов, которых я и не видела никогда, — мне она нравится.  
Я улыбнулся этому. У нее было так много общего с Рем, что это было почти безумно. Но это не то, что я люблю в Мерил. Нет, это то, что отличает ее от моей матери, то, что заставляет меня любить её. Да, я сказал это. Я люблю ее.  
— Почему тебе нравится красный?  
— Моя мама любила этот цвет. — Это был просто ответ, хотя я предполагаю, что он повлек за собой ещё несколько вопросов.  
Мерил серьезно посмотрела на меня:  
— Ты имеешь в виду Рем.  
Я забыл, что рассказал ей всё о Рем и корабле, поэтому сначала это заявление застало меня врасплох. Я до сих пор не привык к тому, что она в курсе моей природы.  
— Да, — ответил я, несмотря на свою нерешительность. — Она любила красный. Красная герань – её любимый цветок.  
Тогда Мерил сделала совершенно неожиданное: она хихикнула.  
— Что это было?  
— Ничего. Я просто... не важно.  
Она нахмурилась:  
— Ты можешь разозлиться на меня... Я знаю, какой ты чувствительный.  
Я не знал, что она собиралась сказать, но по какой-то причине я не думал, что когда-либо смогу разозлиться из-за этого. Мерил не из тех, кто говорит что-то, что очерняет память Рем... а это единственное, что можно было бы сказать, чтобы разозлить меня конкретно в этом разговоре.  
— Нет, правда. Что? Обещаю, я не рассержусь.  
Она снова засмеялась.  
— Мне никогда не нравилась герань. Название звучит слишком... научно. Я знаю, что иногда я использую довольно большой словарный запас, но герань звучит не так романтично, как названия других цветов. Не говоря уже о том, что цветок так... странно выглядит.  
Я рассмеялся. Она думала, что я рассержусь из-за того, что она думает о цветке. Но тогда я понял: она была права. Герань действительно выглядела довольно странно.  
— Так... какие цветы тебе нравятся?  
— Я не знаю, все цветы, наверное. Может быть, лучше всего тюльпан... или ирис.  
— Мне нравятся тюльпаны, — ответил я. — Они такие простые и маленькие. Но они красивы по-своему и бывают очень разных цветов.  
Она кивнула.  
— Ты много знаешь о цветах, не так ли?  
Я пожал плечами.  
— Не совсем. Просто знаю, как некоторые их них выглядят. Точнее, только те, что были в комнате отдыха.  
— О, — она казалась немного разочарованной. — Вот бы у нас росло больше цветов.  
Я рассмеялся.  
— Они здесь... просто очень редки. Мне это нравилось.  
Раньше мы с Мерил никогда по-настоящему не беседовали. Это было здорово.  
— У тебя есть ещё странные вопросы?  
Она засмеялась:  
— На самом деле много.  
— У меня тоже.  
Казалось, она была удивлена.  
— Серьёзно, сейчас? — На секунду Мэрил задумалась. — Давай сыграем в игру. Мы будем по очереди задавать вопросы и отвечать на них, но отвечать нужно правдиво. Хорошо?  
Это может закончиться плохо, подумал я. Но, несмотря на свою совесть — или, скорее, на свой здравый смысл, говорящей мне, что делать этого не стоит, я согласился:  
— Ты начинаешь.  
— Ладно.  
Она приняла серьёзный вид, пока думала над тем, какой же вопрос задать первым.  
— Как много было девушек, с которыми ты спал?  
Черт. Она просто должна была начать с этого вопроса, да? Так мило с ее стороны.  
— Мэм, это немного личное, не кажется?  
— Ты сказал, что ответишь правдиво.  
Чёрт.  
Я вздохнул, но признался себе, что действительно согласился. И я дал ей первый шанс. Я ужасно глуп.  
— Эм-м-м... так неловко.  
Она рассмеялась.  
—Что, так много, что ты не можешь сосчитать?  
— Ни одной.  
Она залилась хохотом:  
— Ни одной?!  
Я знал, что становлюсь ярко-красным. Вы только представьте. Человек-тайфун, Человек-стихийное бедствие, чья голова стоит 60 000 000 000 двойных долларов, такой же красный, как и его печально известный плащ.  
— Это не смешно!  
Она пыталась отдышаться.  
— Ты, должно быть, шутишь! Ты, король бабников — девственник?!  
Из её уст слово на букву «Д» прозвучало ещё хуже. Я бы предпочел «неопытный».  
— Это не стыдно, успокойся, — сказала она, поскольку моё лицо стало еще более красным — если это вообще возможно.  
— Это было неожиданно. Я тоже девственница. Конечно, мне всего 23, а тебе сколько? 131? 132?  
— 133, — она же не остановится, ведь так?  
— Хорошо, теперь моя очередь.  
Мне нужно было хорошенько подумать... Что будет таким же неловким?  
— Со сколькими парнями ты встречалась?  
Так, это, пожалуй самый дурацкий момент в моей жизни. Хотя у меня их было довольно много. Как ни странно, она, смутилась, пробормотала что-то себе под нос, и мне пришлось переспросить.  
— С двумя... — повторила она.  
Я должен был рассмеяться. За свою жизнь я встречался с несколькими девушками. Их было не так уж и много... но больше двух! По крайней мере шестнадцать за восемьдесят один год, прежде чем я пустился в бега... тогда, конечно, я уже не мог ни с кем заводить отношения.  
— Только два?!  
Теперь была её очередь краснеть, и я должен сказать, что она выглядела очень мило. Мне нравилось видеть сильную Мерил Страйф такой уязвимой. Как будто я был её спасителем... хотя я никогда не был.  
— Почему?  
— Мне не разрешали встречаться ни с кем, пока мне не исполнилось шестнадцать лет. И после того, как я получила высшее образование, я устроилась работать в страховую компанию. За два года трудно завести отношения с множеством парней. Да и когда в погоне за мистером Катастрофой, в перерывах между охотниками за головами и самим Катастрофой, с кем мне встречаться, да и как?  
В этом есть смысл. Хотел бы я быть тем самым бедствием-бойфрендом. Это было бы интересно.  
О нет... Я только что осознал, что теперь её очередь. Должно быть, это осознание отразилось на моем лице, потому что оно не осталось незамеченным.  
— Почему ты так побледнел, мистер Ураган? В ожидании следующих вопросов?  
Я проигнорировал её или, по крайней мере, сделал вид. Она раздумывала, о чем бы спросить.  
— Почему ты не попытался снова сбежать?  
Этот вопрос удивил меня, но хотя бы не смутил. Во всяком случае, до тех пор, пока я не объяснил все причины, по которым я остался. В конце концов, она ведь сказала говорить правду, но не ВСЮ правду.  
— Нет особых причин. Вы двое держите разъяренные банды подальше от меня, к тому же мне не нужно путешествовать в одиночку. Это беспроигрышная ситуация.  
— Если только кое-кто не проиграет, и ему не придется сидеть всю ночь с тобой.  
Я рассмеялся. Она была чертовски права.  
Затем я вспомнил, что у меня всё еще есть пончики, и принялся уже за четвертый. Она отвлекала меня, и не то чтобы я возражал.  
— Можно мне один?  
— Ты любишь пончики, Мерил?  
Я и не думал, что она любит пончики. Она игнорировала их весь вечер, пока я их ел. Ни один так ни разу и не укусила.  
Она засмеялась:  
— Конечно! Кто не любит пончики?  
И снова залилась смехом, выхватывая пончик из моей коробки. Она взяла салфетку с середины стола и положила на нее пончик, разделив его на три части.  
— Твоя очередь, — сказала она, окуная кусочек пончика в кофе.  
— Действительно.  
Я пытался думать, но эта глазурь от пончика на ее верхней губе так меня отвлекала. Так… чертовски отвлекала. Наконец я вернулся к размышлениям, и в этот момент она слизнула глазурь, и это снова отвлекло меня. В конце концов, я вспомнил кое-что, о чем хотел спросить. Пока она жевала еще один кусочек пончика, я задал вопрос: — Что ты хотела мне сказать перед уходом?  
Она чуть не подавилась, когда последнее слово сорвалось с моих губ. Выровняв дыхание после того, как я похлопал её по спине, она посмотрела на меня:  
— Кажется, мне пора спать.  
Я засмеялся, хватая её за руку.  
— Нет, нет, ты никуда не пойдешь, пока не ответишь на мой вопрос. Ты начала эту игру, так что ты должна играть по своим собственным правилам.  
Она покраснела, как и раньше, но на этот раз не смогла встретиться со мной взглядом.  
— Ты совершенно точно не хочешь об этом знать.  
— Нет, я хочу.  
Я смотрел, как она взяла мою руку, которой я схватил её, и накрыла сверху своей. Ее лицо снова отвлекло меня от того, что она говорит. Мерил так мило покраснела, её глаза блестели от недосыпа, а губы были масляными от глазури на них. Это должно было быть самым сексуальным, что я когда-либо видел. Это еще один факт, который делает меня очень странным.  
— Не важно.  
Она снова попыталась сбежать, но я снова схватил ее за руку и потянул назад. На этот раз она не была так грациозна и упала, вынуждая меня поймать ее, прежде чем она ударилась бы головой о стол. И прежде чем я это понял, она уже была в моих руках, спиной к груди, и мы оба стояли лицом к столу со съеденными пончиками и теперь уже пустой коробкой. Она была так близко, что я чувствовал аромат ее тела. Вся она пахла восхитительно, смешивая в себе запахи пончиков и кофе с ее собственным особым ароматом, которому следовало бы дать название и превратить в знаменитый парфюм. Это было опьяняюще.  
— Это важно, — прошептал я, все еще желая услышать ответ. Она была так напряжена в моих руках. Я опустил подбородок на ее голову, а мои руки скользнули на талию, чтобы обнять ее. Я даже мог чувствовать, как вздымается её грудь, когда она дышит, но вскоре она успокоилась.  
Затем она сделала глубокий вздох и прошептала:  
— Я люблю тебя.  
Эти слова... Как только они сорвались с её губ, я понял, где моя судьба была все эти годы. Моя жизнь заключалась в тех трех словах, которые могла сказать только она. Мерил выдохнула. А я опустил голову ей на плечо, где мешковатая футболка уже не прикрывала её кожу, и коснулся её мягкого обнаженного плеча. Я прошептал ей на ухо:  
— Слава Богу.  
Мне показалось, что мои слова немного запутали ее, и она повернулась, чтобы взглянуть на меня. Я хотел сказать, что тоже люблю ее, но когда я встретился с ней взглядом и увидел, как она смущена, то не смог этого сделать. Лишь нежно коснулся ее губ в невинном поцелуе, ведь этого было достаточно. Чувство мимолетного поцелуя с ней стало самой замечательной вещью, которую я когда-либо испытывал. Отступив через несколько секунд, я поддался порыву облизнуть губы. Они были вкуса кофе и пончиков.  
У меня не было времени обдумать эту ситуацию, и в следующий момент я уже тянулся к ней и смял её губы в страстном поцелуе. Это была та самая Мерил, которую я знал и любил. Стоит заметить, что слово любовь использовано в настоящем времени в истории, которая уже произошла.  
Я провел языком по её сладким губам, скользнул внутрь, и наши языки сплелись воедино. Раньше поцелуи не вызывали во мне такую бурю эмоций, будто кубик льда скатился по моему позвоночнику. И холодок, пробежавший по моей спине, тут же сменился жаром во всем теле. Я не сразу понял, что она уже обернулась ко мне, но я точно знал, что чувствую её грудь, прижатую к своей, и я воспользовался моментом.  
Я нежно приподнял её лицо, проведя большим пальцем по щеке. Другой рукой обхватил за талию и прижал к себе еще ближе. Необъяснимое чувство. Будто наши души покинули наши тела и переплелись друг с другом.  
Ее рука все еще была у меня на шее, а пальцы играли с волосами на затылке. Это была чудесная пытка. Мы переместились в коридор. Всё это время я не отрывался от нее ни на секунду. Я целовал её лицо, плечи и вновь возвращался к губам. Они были неотразимы. Я даже не думал, куда мы шли, но вот мы оказались на полу в комнате, которую Мерил использовала как рабочий кабинет. В единственном месте, где мы были бы в уединении, потому что она и Милли жили в одной комнате, а моя кровать находилась на кухне.  
Мы добрались до дальней стены слева от меня. Лунный свет озарил ее лицо, когда я отстранился, чтобы взглянуть на нее. Она была красива. Ее кожа сияла в лунном свете, а глаза были дымчатого цвета, и светились они удивительно. Я даже мог видеть отражение луны в ее глазах.  
Когда мы лежали на голом полу всю ночь, не отпуская друг друга, я наконец сказал ей, что люблю ее. Возможно, я сформулировал это не так, как хотелось бы, но всё же. Мне уже было всё равно, да и мы оба слишком устали. В любом случае, это было достаточно близко к тому, что я действительно пытался сказать, близко к тому, что я чувствовал к ней.  
— Я люблю тебя, — сказал я. — Даже больше, чем пончики с кофе.


End file.
